


RT Life: Back Breaking and Gender Swaps

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any fics with no pairings (except for irl couples) and just funny stupid crap happens at the office, like a regular day at roosterteeth? I can’t find any, and I’d be great if you wrote one (but you obviously don’t have to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	RT Life: Back Breaking and Gender Swaps

**Author's Note:**

> Was written two years ago, so envisioned in 636, and whilst Ray and Kara were still employees.

   "This is, without a doubt, the fucking dumbest thing Gavin has ever decided to do in the office.“ Michael sighed, trying to keep the grin out of his voice. 

   "And that’s saying something.” Ray added, ducking his head into the view of the camera Geoff was holding. 

   "I’m just really glad I’m gonna witness this. And I really hope it goes wrong.“ Geoff’s amusement was evident in the excited pitch of his voice and the words drew chuckles out of both lads. "Alright. So explain what’s going on here.” He said, flicking the camera from Michael to Ray.

   "Well as you can see here-“ Michael stepped to the side and gestured to an out-of-place desk sitting in the lobby of the Rooster Teeth building. "this desk is being removed from the office and-”

   "Who’s desk is it?“ Ray cut in.

   "I- what?” Michael switched his gaze from the lens of the camera to him.

   "Who’s desk is it? Who’s getting rid of their desk?“ Ray pressed.

   "I don’t fucking know, Ray, shut the hell up. The point is, Gavin saw this desk sitting here ready to go and he was like  _‘ooh, I bet I could front flip for style over that bloody thing, eh!’_ ” Michael put on a voice, waving his hands about stupidly and mimicking Gavin’s accent. “And so I was like go ahead, Gav, I ain’t paying for your funeral.” He shrugged and smiled as Geoff turned the camera towards Gavin, who stood at the very far end of the hall with his knees slightly bent and his hands braced on them, a wide and lopsided grin curving his mouth. 

   "You’re not gonna be smiling like that when you’re on the floor, writhing in pain.“ Ray chuckled. 

   "Ray.” Michael chided, as if he hadn’t already made a similar joke. 

   "Alright.“ Geoff pulled the attention back to Gavin. "Take it away, buddy.”

   Gavin took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together quickly. He’d gathered quite a crowd - with all his fellow Achievement Hunters  looking on eagerly. He blew out a deep breath and gave himself a run-up, sprinting up the corridor before launching himself off the floor with a customary battle-cry of “ _FRONT FLIP FOR STYLE!_ ”. He front flipped just fine, throwing himself forwards in a near perfect arch, but he either jumped too soon or didn’t get enough leverage because he came down onto the desk back-first. At the impact of his high speed and hard hitting weight, the legs of the desk gave way and splintered underneath him, leaving him to fall amidst the collapsed wood. “Bloody bollocks!” He shouted over the chorus of laughter that erupted around him - not a single one of his colleagues showing an ounce of concern or surprise. Between giggles, Geoff kept muttering  _'oh my god’_  over and over again and Gus’ high-pitched laughter was shrill above the rest as he emerged at the door of his office, his amusement so great that he felt the need to clap his hands as he doubled over. 

   "Nice!“ He attempted to give Gavin a thumbs up but had to quickly wipe a tear from the corner of his eye as the Brit gingerly picked himself up of the ground with slow and shaky movements.

   "Ah, I think I broke my arse bone.” He complain, limping to safety away from the destroyed desk as Michael came to meet him in a one-armed, comforting embrace. 

   "Maybe you should go back to England for some free health-care!“ Ray called, and the symphony of laughter came to life once more. 

   *

   "Ooooh, what’s going on over here?” Miles half-ran half-skipped over to Kara, his phone angled at her and set to record a video.

   "Hey, Miles.“ She grinned at him cheerily, waving quickly. "Are you recording?” She asked, squinting at his phone. 

   "Indeed I am, so you better be interesting!“ He warned in a playful tone.

   "Interesting, huh?” She mused, flicking her hair off of her face. “Miles… Have you ever met my friend, Christina?”

    “Christina? I don’t think I’ve met a Christina before." 

   "Well then you’re in for a treat!” She exclaimed enthusiastically as she stepped to the side and threw her arms out, gesturing towards the person sitting in the chair behind her. It was Chris, posed with one leg crossed over the other and his hands placed delicately on his knees. His face was done up with make-up: with his lips glimmering with gloss, his cheeks clouded with busher and mascara painting his lashes over eyes that were lined with black ticks. He had a blonde curly wig on his head and he breezily flipped one side over his shoulder. He also had something stuck up his top to make it look like he had boobs.

   " _Christina!?_ “ Miles repeated as he dissolved into giggles. "Oh wow. It’s nice to meet you, Chris- Christina.” He took a moment to let his laughter subside before looking back at Kara. “You were right, I _was_ in for a treat.” He raised his eyebrows as Kara took the phone off of him so she could film his reaction. He looked down at Chris, who was looking back up at him and batting his eyelashes with a small, girly and flirtatious smile on his lips. Miles lifted is hand as if to stroke the wig but Chris slapped him away, his mouth curving into a little 'o’ shape as he looked up with mock, coy surprise. 

   "Do you think I’m pretty, Miles?“ He asked in a breathy voice.

   "I do.” Miles strained, covering his mouth with his hand and crossing his other arm over his stomach as he tried not to laugh again. “I can’t believe you let her do this to you, oh my god.” he muttered, the corners of his eyes scrunching up through his smile. 

   "I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m Christina.“ Chris said innocently. Miles dropped his hand.

   "Yeah, okay, Christina. I bet you get all the boys.” He bantered.

   "Oh, Miles.“ Chris waved his hand and giggled. "You sure know how to make a girl blush!” Miles shrugged and struggled for an answer  so Chris turned to face him fully. “Do you  _really_  think I’m pretty?” He pressed.

   "The prettiest.“ Miles confirmed.

   ” _Hey!_ “ Arryn protested from where she sat at the kitchen counter and Miles looked up.

   "I’m sorry, babe, but look at her. How could anyone compete with Christina?" 


End file.
